Naughty
by DeviantSlashGod
Summary: Naughty Boys need to be Punished. Sebastian x Ciel. After the Black Plague takes a hold of Ciel, Sebastian is there to help, but as emotions change, their contract is reviewed by another demon.
1. Prologue

**Please note**: This is fanfiction, I do not own the characters, and at times they may seem OOC. More notes at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Ciel was trying to sleep.<p>

Trying and failing that is.

The curtains had been opened near five minutes before hand, and the light was shining right into his good eye, despite the amount of pillows he threw towards the window.

Cursing didn't seem to be helping much either, each time he cursed Sebastian would click his tongue in that annoying manner he did and scold him, half heartedly, but still.

Finally lifting himself from his stomach and onto his knees, Ciel snatched his eye patch from the bedside table, quickly fastening it up around his head, glad that the light wasn't hurting his bad eye as much now.

A small victorious smirk twisted its way onto the demon's lips, ruby eyes narrowing in glee as his master picked himself up.

At last

He had decided this approach to waking the boy up in the morning, and it seemed after a while, it worked as the pre-teen surrendered to the sun's demanding rays.

"Good morning, young master," he greeted, the smirk never leaving his pale and sharp features as he took the remaining steps over to stand beside the bed. "It was nice of you to wake up," the demon half heartedly teased. Normally, Ciel was fine with waking up in the mornings, or being woken up in the morning, but today seemed like the boy really just didn't want to get up.

Which was a shame, considering that they had an important meeting today in London, otherwise, Sebastian would have readily let the boy rest for the morning.

"Not like I really had much choice" Ciel had muttered with a bit of anger, the bite soon leaving his voice as he sat on the edge of his bed, lifting his arms up and waiting for his butler to dress him.

It was only right that he did was he employed for, surely?

Not to mention they were off to London today, so Ciel couldn't indulge in something sweet made for him by said butler. It really was better than any other sweets he could find elsewhere, and boy had he looked hard. It must have been Sebastian's devilish charm that made them so nice. So yes, being woken by the light and knowing he had a long day with none of his favourite sweets, he was in a bit of a bad mood.

Sebastian chuckled at the adorable scowl on his master's face, moving forward with clothes that he had held in his arms, placing them on the bed by the boy as he knelt down before him, slowly unbuttoning the sleeping gown with deft gloved fingers, ruby eyes watching as his hands worked to remove the article of clothing, placing it on the bed before taking the shirt, pulling the sleeves on Ciel's thin frame and began to button them up.

"I have prepared breakfast for you, young master," Sebastian spoke as he finished with the shirt, gently taking his master's feet and slipping them through the pant leg holes.

"Some scones and Earl Grey tea with a small omelette with some cooked tomatoes and mushrooms and a special gourmet German sausage." After all, today Ciel needed a healthy breakfast that would fill him up nicely; the boy couldn't be starved through the meeting.

A filling breakfast.

Clearly he was to be on his best behaviour today, which meant no challenging the others to 'games' or snide remarks.

Sebastian took away all of his fun.

Not that it would it stop him, he would find a way to get on their nerves, usually breathing just did it, but he didn't want to disappoint their anger, so he had to start coming up with rude remarks, and fast.

A bit of research would need to be done first however, to make sure he had the right people in his mind to mock. "Who will be attending today, Lau no doubt, that man always seems to have answers to questions no one asked, I wonder who invites him anyway..." His dear Elizabeth wouldn't be attending with any luck, she usually found a way to follow him around without him knowing, but being nice to her had become far too troublesome as of late.

If he wanted a lecture from Sebastian, he would have asked why, but then he wasn't stupid either, he knew why, and it was an embarrassing fact that yes, Ciel was in the middle of puberty and he was bound to get annoyed at a hormonal girl who wanted nothing more than to dress him up and dance with him.

Stupid female population.

* * *

><p><em>Now that you've read, I guess I can rant here right? Okay so this is just for fun, I appreciate telling me about spelling mistakes and stuff, but enjoy the story! It was originally a roleply between me and emotd (they wished not to be fully named so there you go) and we had so much fun doing it I thought I would share, so while reading please keep that in mind. <em>

_Enjoy~_


	2. Chapter 1

Raising ruby eyes to the boy, Sebastian wrapped the white cravat around Ciel's slim neck, tying it carefully- tight enough to stay on and neatly, but loose enough to allow his master comfort and breathing. He turned his eyes again to his duties, fixing on the bow now as he answered Ciel's supposedly innocent question.

Oh, how the demon had seen through that pretty easily.

"Lau will be attending; he too has business to discuss with the gentleman arriving from Frankfurt." A German man in power. "The man wishes to discuss imports of the Phantomhive sweets, as they claim that their stock is constantly running low, or disappearing before the shipment arrives."

Leaning back from fixing the white bow, Sebastian gently held the boy's foot, propping his own foot on the floor and placing Ciel's on his knee and thigh for balance as he slipped on socks careful.

"Young master needs to behave today, this is a very important customer." That would certainly piss off the young pubescent teen; the demon knew the boy's games.

With a rather deep sigh, one that he had been holding in for what seemed like a millennia, Ciel stared up to Sebastian, as if he was blaming the demon for all of his life problems.

"I know that, but that doesn't mean I'm going to abide by your rules"

So he wasn't your typical go against your parents wishes kind of teen, it was hard to defy someone who was dead (unless you liked having sex with dead people, and Ciel wasn't into that) so going against Sebastian's wishes was the next best thing, despite the fact that he had been playing by his own rules most of his life anyway.

The sweet case however was something interesting and Ciel now remembered why he had wanted to go in the first place.

Shipments didn't just disappear and he wanted to get to the bottom of it, it stank of something supernatural messing with his business.

Sebastian merely smiled. "Of course, my lord," he murmured. He knew perfectly well that Ciel was going through a bit more of a rebellious phase- it was just a teenage type of thing, and his young master was indeed a growing boy who would eventually become an adult.

Once he had finished with the long socks, pressing out the creases with his fingers along the boy's milky legs, Sebastian slipped the shoes on, buckling them carefully. "Make sure to eat your breakfast. I shall bring it up now." Standing, Sebastian bowed low to the boy before turning and moving to the door.

Grunting slightly, Ciel shifted on his bed, looking down to his feet.

Sometimes he got the feeling he was small for his age, Sebastian always seemed to tower over him, in height, in build, intelligence, it wasn't fair and Ciel was beginning to get irritated about it.

Oh he knew he couldn't speed up his growing process, and he knew that eating sweets and drinking tea probably wasn't helping his growth, but he still had that childish wish that one day he'd wake up and he'd be taller than Sebastian, and he really would be the 'master' in their twisted partnership.

Standing, and giving a stretch as Sebastian left the room, Ciel glanced out of the window.

Another dreary day in jolly old England.

Walking over to the window, his hands folding behind his back, Ciel looked through the rain covered glass out to their garden. Just once he'd like to look out there and see a nice garden, instead he saw the gardener panicking as yet another tree died.

A smile passed over Ciel's face.

The whole place was doomed to wither and die, but he didn't suppose that over feeding the plants helped much.

Moving down the stairs, Sebastian moved quickly and efficiently; catching the plates Meilin was dropping, defusing the dynamite that Bard had set up to 'speed cook' their lunch, switching off the stove and placing all of his delicious cooked food on a plate and then platter, he took the tea pot, put the lot on a tray and moved out of the kitchen and back up to his young master's room.

Knocking lightly, Sebastian let the boy know it was him before pushing open the door and bringing in the food to the front of the bed.

"Pardon the waiting, my Lord," he practically purred, amusement in his voice as he waited for Ciel's reaction. The boy never ceased to amuse him, especially when he was in one of those grumpy moods- or better yet, bipolar mood swings. Poor thing having to grow up and begin experiencing hormones, it must be terrible…

"Breakfast is served."

"It's about time" Ciel muttered bitterly as he turned on his heel, making his way back over to the bed, his eyes lighting up at the meal, it looked lovely, only to be expected he guessed, but still Sebastian out did himself every day.

Despite his size, Ciel could eat a lot, and he was devouring this meal like he hadn't eaten for at least 48 hours, which he had, but when you had delicious meals whenever you wanted them you learnt quickly that good things do not go to waste. Mannerisms were in place however, and he knew that if he did not eat in a civilised manner Sebastian would scold him.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to save burping for the middle of the meeting however.

Watching Ciel eat, Sebastian sighed, moving forward with a napkin to gently wipe at food crumbs only he could see on the boy's cheek, he tutted softly. "You'll get a stomach ache if you eat too fast," the butler murmured as he leaned back again, observing the boy eating.

At least he still ate politely.

It really wasn't attractive at all to watch food crumbling and spilling and dribbling everywhere.

Ugh, oh no…

The very thought sent a disgusted cringe through the aristocrat butler- metaphorically of course.

Reaching into his pocket, the ruby eyed demon took out his pocket watch, clicking it open as he held it in the palm of his hand. "We have a few hours to reach London, so you still have another half an hour to finish your meal and brush your teeth. No need to rush," he spoke with a small smile.

Perfect.

According to plan, too.

He always knew when Ciel woke up, how long it took, the time to get dressed and eat and brush teeth and then even the time to get there and be fashionably early.

Yes, after all, he was one hell of a butler.

Of course Ciel was a spoilt brat.

Sebastian couldn't always count on when that would show through, which just so happened to be right that very moment.

So he had plenty of time to eat did he?

Well then he'd just have to take his time, and spend extra long brushing his teeth, he wanted to look good didn't he? So Ciel did, finished off his food slowly, making sure it was all gone before he had shuffled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him so that Sebastian couldn't follow and hurry him, and he brushed his teeth at least 3 times, giving himself a little smile in the mirror once he was done, patting down his clothes.

Well, that was enough time wasted, stepping out the bathroom, Ciel tutted softly to himself.

Did Sebastian plan for that?

He thought not.

Waiting patiently until Ciel was done, Sebastian had had enough time to go downstairs with the trays of food, clean the dishes, dry them and put them away before making his way upstairs to find Ciel _still_ brushing his teeth.

Ah.

Ciel was in _that_ mood.

He could already tell that today was going to be more hassle than necessary. Once the boy emerged from the bathroom, Sebastian calmly checked his pocket watch as he moved to the boy, placing his hand on Ciel's lower back and gently eased him forward, making him walk forwards.

"Finished with everything just one time."

Perfect.

Though, he had a feeling that the prepubescent Phantomhive would have more up his sleeve to cause mischief.

He always did…


	3. Chapter 2

Turning back and saying 'oh wait I forgot-' would have been too obvious, even if they both knew he was playing this game he didn't want to make it blatant that he was just going to piss Sebastian off, but then he had a world of things waiting to be done, and embarrassing or at least flustering Sebastian in front of a crowd was one of the things he was looking forwards to.

Licking his lips as he was practically pushed down the stairs and into the carriage, Ciel hummed in delight.

Oh today was going to be an adventure.

More so than any of them knew at that point in time.

It was only the tiniest bit odd that Ciel hadn't tried anything else to harass the butler whilst they were still in the house. Sebastian had been prepared for a little bit more difficulties, but was pleasantly surprised when the boy merely obeyed his little silent directions. Once seated in the carriage, the driver whipped the horse onwards, starting their journey to London.

It would take a while, and Ciel was bound to get restless, but the boy just had to deal with it.

Deal with it Ciel would, when he was all good and ready.

Why should he be rushing things now when he could plan them all out for later.

A little nap however was on the plans at the moment, and he was very much happy just leaning against Sebastian with his eyes closed, the cart bouncing along the paved road.

Sebastian was always a bit warmer than Ciel, it was strange, Ciel had always suspected he would be colder, what with being a demon and all, but no, every time he was touched by Sebastian he felt intense heat, not so much it was uncomfortable, but enough for him to notice it wasn't normal.

The cloth of Sebastians suit was comfy against his cheek, and no matter how un-gentleman like it was, he wasn't planning on moving any time soon.

Feeling the weight begin to rest more against his arm, ruby eyes turned to the small aristocrat boy slumping in a near dozing state against him.

The demon felt a small smile tug at his lips as he felt the boy subconsciously- for the child's pride was too great to allow him to do it willingly- press closer to him. It was a pleasant sensation, and the demon felt excited that one day that boy's soul would be his...

Throughout the trip, Sebastian allowed Ciel to rest. After all, he had been woken up early today, and this little nap was bound to put the young master in a better mood.

Key word: better.

Not a good mood.

Just a better mood, less foul.

By the time they arrived at the house in London where the meeting would be held, Ciel had successfully dozed off and drifted into a light sleep, and had slumped over during the journey to lie curled up on the seat with his head in his butler's lap. Softly stroking the soft hair, Sebastian gently rested his other hand on the pre-teen's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Young Master, we have arrived," he said gently, yet loud enough to be heard.

Waking up with a start, Ciel blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight, fully ready to punch whoever it was that woke him from his dream.

Glancing up to Sebastian, a frown on his face, Ciel could hardly keep the anger from his face.

Stupid butler.

Pushing himself away from said Butler, Ciel shuffled over to the other side of the cart, stretching himself before grabbing his cane.

"Well, are you going to open the door for me or what" Ciel muttered with a bite to his words, his jaw set stiffly. That's it, he was very much hungry and tired, and now he was pissed off because he was woken up with no tea, no sweets and damn it his arm was dead from leaning against Sebastian for so long.

Sebastian could only smile in response.

The boy was so cute when he was enraged, whether he could help it or not. He just didn't frighten the demon whatsoever. Ah, but he iwas/i a demon… Nodding, Sebastian stepped out of the carriage before moving around the other side to open the door for his young master, bowing low. Perhaps later on the pre-teen wouldn't be in as such a foul mood as he was currently.

Hopeful wishing though, perhaps…?

Stepping out of the carriage, Ciel quickly gained his usual composure, using his cane to steady himself and stand straight and proud, just like the Master of the house should. Looking around, the eye patch obviously hindering his vision, Ciel took bearings of everything he would no doubt later be questioned on 'How did you find the journey, notice any landmarks on your way? Would you like a sweet little boy'

That last one was a little bit creepier than Ciel would have liked it to sound, but he wasn't the maker of the game, just the best player of it. Taking a few steps, Ciel looked up to Sebastian, arching an eyebrow in question before nodding his head. "Where are we meeting our _dear_ investors today?" Ciel's tone was laced with sarcasm, much like usual really.

Sebastian gave the boy a smile before flipping out his pocket watch, his ruby coloured eyes slipping shut. "We will be meeting them at eleven, and if I'm not mistaken, we have half an hour," the butler replied as he clicked the watch open, glancing at the hands.

Yes, they had half an hour to walk the stairs, be let in, get settled and then five or ten minutes allowance if Ciel wanted to muck up a bit. He had this planned. "Shall we head indoors, young master?" Of course, this was not a friendly suggestion, but more of a subtle order of_ "Start walking inside"_

Heading up the steps, making sure to take his time, Ciel glanced around, London was oddly quiet today.

Perhaps something was amiss.

Sure there was still the usual goings on, the carts, the apple selling, flowers, bread, poor people begging, but it seemed oddly eerie. There was something that wasn't right in the air. Colder to the touch, but more warming in his body. Glancing to Sebastian, Ciel paused, arching an eyebrow. Surely his butler could feel it too. Continuing up the steps, Ciel waiting for the door to be opened for him.

Walking up the stairs elegantly- because after all, what less would be expected from the Phantomhive Butler?-, Sebastian made brief eye contact with his younger master, offering a small reassuring smile. He could sense what was wrong, but it was nothing to worry about. For him at least.

After all, he was one hell of a butler.

Passing by Ciel at the last second, the raven haired demon knocked on the door loudly before moving to stand behind his master, his usual pleasant, yet eerie, smile on his face. When the door opened and they were greeted by their businessman's butler, Sebastian followed him inside with Ciel by his side, keeping an eye and an ear out without making it obvious at all.

* * *

><p><em>I'm on Gaia and Deviantart if anybody wants to chat, just lemme know. <em>


	4. Chapter 3

Ciel on the other hand had a very much annoyed expression on his face. London was dirty, he could already smell the death, the filth, the disease, and the worse part was they were probably in the cleanest part of the damn city. Perhaps he should have refused, tea and cake at his was far more dignified than tea and disease here.

What if he caught something?

Putting a hand up to cover his mouth, Ciel gave the monster to his side a stern glare. How dare he bring Ciel here.

Sebastian turned to the boy at his side, raising an eyebrow at him pleasantly, as if asking if his young master had a problem. He found himself amused by the irritated expression on Ciel's face to be quite adorable, especially with the way he covered his mouth.

But…

"Young master, it's rude to cover your mouth. If there is something unpleasant, you must surpass it and not let it affect you," the butler spoke softly, reaching a hand over and covering Ciel's before gently removing it from the boy's mouth.

True, he couldn't deny that there was a foul stench in the air, and one so painfully familiar to the demon, but he hadn't been given a direct order about it, so he left it.

Not let it affect him?

Just what did Sebastian think he was?

Despite his power he was still a child who liked sweets and sleeping in late. As his hand was physically removed from his mouth, Ciel frowned deeply, slapping Sebastian's hand away from his own. "Learn your place" Ciel snapped.

Okay so maybe the contact had flustered him a bit, having Sebastian's hand so close to his mouth wasn't something he was used to. Yes his butler dressed him everyday, but that had somehow seemed a lot more intimate than their usual touches.

Perhaps loving could describe it. Or maybe Ciel was still a bit sleepy, and was just reading in to things a bit too much. Tutting, Ciel quickly turned his head, his hand twitching at his side as the other gripped his cane tighter.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Such a cute boy; his reactions were adorable, that angry twitch of the eyebrow. "Yes, my lord," he spoke fluidly in response, his voice like liquid velvet. Of course he would obey his master. And learn his place? It was as the pre-teen's butler and servant. Ruby eyes turned upwards as a man approached them from downstairs, his arms wide open, a sickly thin demeanour and deep shadows beneath his eyes. He was completely clothed and not a single part of his skin was visible apart from his face, and even that was shaded by the shadows and a top hat. "Ciel Phantomhive! Welcome, welcome! Please, come this way!" the man spoke, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

The man sent a shiver down Ciel's spine, this was a man that Ciel refused to be left alone with, murderers sure he could deal with that, but this man screamed something more, almost like Sebastian. Only Ciel had control over Sebastian, which was why this man was clearly more dangerous that Ciel would have liked to have admitted. Giving Sebastian a look that clearly stated if Ciel was left alone he would make the butler regret it, Ciel sighed softly and followed the shadowy man who had beckoned him.

Sebastian merely helped guide his master forward, following close behind him as he sniffed the air. What a curious smell, and one he remembered so well. He'd been fond of it for a brief time- it smelt of death.

Hm.

Perhaps it wasn't so good to have his young master here. But he didn't have any orders regarding the smell, or their reason to be here, so he would take no action. He would not displease Ciel by embarrassing the Phantomhive name. "Step right this way and take a seat, dear Ciel," he man motioned, opening a door and gesturing inside.

Walking in before Sebastian, Ciel looked around the room, quickly noticing that the only exit was the door he had just walked through.

Making sure to sit near the door, in case he had to make a quick exit.

The smell was stronger in this room, and although Ciel didn't know exactly what it was, he knew that it wasn't meant to be there, clearly something was going on that wasn't exactly hidden, just not spoken about. Well Ciel wasn't someone to hide behind other peoples excuses. "Beg my pardon, but what is that awful smell, did your maid forget to take out the rubbish?"

The man seemed to falter in his smile and cheerful demeanour, but instead chuckled, shaking his head. "Yes, that's it… She hasn't been feeling well and seems to be neglecting things recently… It's the trash." Sebastian smiled, ruby eyes narrowing.

Ah, the man was lying. He could tell.

This room didn't smell like trash- it was something more foul yet appealing to him at the same time- a familiar stench.

Sickness.

"Anyway, shall we get to business?" the man asked, smiling awkwardly once more.

"Of course" Ciel muttered in response to the man before him, a quick glance at Sebastian telling him all he needed to know. There was something going on, but Ciel wasn't allowed to say anything. That was what he needed to know. "I don't usually make house calls so this had better be important" If it wasn't than Ciel would stand up and walk out, that was how he managed to keep his business running after all. If he went to all meetings and showed his face wherever possible he would be worth nothing.

The man chuckled lightly, reaching out a filthy handkerchief and wiped his nose quickly. "Ah, it's not terribly important. It is, it is though! Just not so much," the man spoke with a nervous smile. Sebastian narrowed his eyes, silently observing.

Now that he'd been ordered- silently, but it was an order none the less- he would begin his thorough investigation, which would only take a few moments. Within those of the man blubbering, Sebastian had placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, bending down and giving his master a pleasant smile.

"We shall be leaving then, my Lord?" he spoke softly.

It was a subtle way of saying that now that he'd been ordered to discover the problem and deal with it, he felt it wise to leave.

The man jumped up from his seat, all but collapsing in front of and onto the young boy.

"Please, we have to make a deal, I just need my merchandise purchased. Money- I need money!" the man spoke quickly, coughing harshly against his hand before reaching up and gripping Ciel's face.

This is where Sebastian drew the line, and he could tell that the boy was uncomfortable.

Yanking the man backwards, he gave his usual falsely cordial smile. "It is impolite to touch the young master with dirty hands," the demon spoke as he pulled out a handkerchief, moving to Ciel and wiping the dirty coloured blood from the boy's cheek gently and carefully, ruby eyes studying closely.

He knew this scent and presence well.

The Black Plague.

Standing up quickly as soon as Sebastian had wiped the filth of off his face, Ciel turned on his heels, stomping out of the room "Consider all of our business cut off, we will never work with you, for wasting my time and for touching me with those filthy hands. You should know your place" And Sebastian should have done his research. It wasn't often Ciel left, surely he would have looked into just what was going on before he made him come all of the way to London. "Let's go Sebastian, we have no more business here"

Instead Ciel needed to get to the nearest clean hotel and wash himself, he felt dirty, having such a man touch him so familiarly, it made him sick to his stomach. Exiting the house quickly, almost at a run with his cane, Ciel could still feel his stomach twisting, the stench outside was strong and he was feeling sensitive.

Perhaps a bit faint.

Ciel knew that this had been a bad idea.

Sebastian merely smiled to his young master and nodded, sparing the man behind him only a small glance before turning and leaving as the man began to beg for business.

He needed money!

And it was for his medicine too?

Oh?

So the man now admitted he was ill?

Following the pre-teen out of the room and house, Sebastian could sense Ciel's discomfort and unease, and in an odd sense, he just knew that the boy wasn't feeling well.

He wasn't surprised. Most humans were nauseated by the smell of disease and death, especially one as strong as here. Everyone had fallen ill in the dark ages, either by directly having the plague or by being constantly surrounded by the stench it gave off. Once he had caught up with Ciel- which was honestly no problem- Sebastian placed his hands on the younger boy's shoulders to steady him. "Shall we return home?"

Pausing at the hand on his shoulder, Ciel took a slow breath before nodding his head, walking down to the horse and carriage, not even waiting for Sebastian to open the door for him, opening it himself and climbing inside, he needed to get away from that smell, it was like it was following him, some kind of mist consuming him.

Sitting in his seat, his hands shaking slightly before he gripped them around his cane, his eyes closing as he sighed. "Never again Sebastian, do all the research before you drag me half away across the bloody country"

With a curt smile, Sebastian entered the carriage, shutting the door behind him as he felt it rock into motion with the crack of a whip. "Yes, my lord," he responded with the smallest bows of the head. Giving a moment's pause, he looked down at the boy's trembling hands. "It's not quite cold here, but perhaps you would like another coat for your trembling," Sebastian offered before pausing, a scent catching his nose.

Slowly, he pressed Ciel to the carriage seat, leaning in slowly so their faces were inches apart before dipping his head, his face near the boy's neck as he smelled softly.

Ah…

That smell was on his master…

It was clinging to him. Darn, what now? Heal him, of course, or catch it before the disease spreads and really takes a hold of the heir.

About to retort that he didn't need a bloody coat, he was fine, and how dare Sebastian suggest he was trembling, Ciel was quickly and efficiently cut short as Sebastian touched him, pushing him into the carriage and leaning over him. What was this comfort that he felt, the calmness as Sebastian got closer to his neck, but at the same time why was his heart racing in his chest, like it was about to break free from the encasing of ribs surrounding it.

Coming to London really was a bad idea, Ciel could feel the illness of the man clinging to him, eating away at his poor immune system, scarring him from the inside. As a sharp jolt of pain entered his chest, Ciel's hand shot out, gripping the front of Sebastian's suit, his eyes squeezed shut as his breath stilled.

Why did it hurt to breath?

There was no way he could have caught something so fast... unless it was a demonic disease. Ciel was weakest against those. "iSebastian/i" he uttered, his lips trembling before he bit them, his other hand letting his cane fall to the floor, instead gripping his own chest, where the pain was the greatest.

Ruby eyes narrowed and the pleasant smile left his face, lips down turning in displeasure as his suit was grabbed. That look on Ciel's face, the clear pain, the way his other small hand grasped his chest, the way he held his breath… He did not like that look on his young master. He had to get rid of it.

iEspecially/i when his name was whispered like that.

Gently brushing Ciel's hand from his suit, the butler removed his jacket and coattails, left in his vest, long sleeved shirt and tie. Gently he wrapped the smaller boy in the too-large coat before gently scooping the boy up with ease and sitting himself down, Ciel in his lap as the carriage began to move. Sure the boy would protest, but he would be warmer this way and able to sleep on the way back home if he desired. Pressing a gloved hand to Ciel's forehead, Sebastian felt for his temperature as he leaned forward, breathing in the scent against the boy's neck. There was no doubt about it. He recognised this smell anywhere.

The Black Death.


	5. Chapter 4

Ciel swiftly fell to sleep in his demons arms, letting the pain overwhelm him into a subconsciousness state.

Where Ciel would usually dream of his parents, their legacy falling to him, this time his dreams were full of darkness, an ache in his chest that hadn't been there before, but a warmth surrounding his skin, unlike the coldness of the air he was breathing in. Soon he was out of breath, like he had been running for miles but he hadn't moved, turning and turning he couldn't make sense of the shadows around him, plucking at him and pushing at him, his skin quickly bruising.

This was a nightmare he was finding hard to awake from, each time he thought he had moved the darkness surrounded his vision more, until he could no longer see his own body, feeling his way through the darkness...

By the time they had returned to the Phantomhive mansion, Ciel was looking worse for wear. The disease had overwhelmed his little body fast, and perhaps it was not only because the man had grabbed his little master, but because the whole house practically reeked of it.

Sebastian carried Ciel into the castle and to his room, ignoring the other servants working themselves up into a panic and telling them calmly to wear face masks and to stay away from Ciel's room.

He had to isolate the boy now.

Laying him in the bed, Sebastian worked on his own quickly and efficiently to make hot soup, hot tea, and varies other items good for colds and flues, but also meals from the medieval times that were eaten to stun and slow down the illness.

Gently, he gave Ciel little shakes, trying to stir him from his sleep, having placed him in his bed and changed him to his warmer night clothes and covered him up.

"My lord, wake up, you must eat."

Yes, there was a cure for the Black Death itself, but when given by a demon, one was sure to die unless it was counter acted by another demon.

Waking up from his sleep with a shake from Sebastian, Ciel let his eyes slowly get used to the light of the room, wincing as his eyes opened for the first time. The light was making his head hurt, his eyes sting.

How long had been out cold?

Instead of the carriage Ciel could feel his bedsheets beneath him, but there was still that smell lingering around him from his 'business' call. Damn that man, Ciel hoped to see him in hell so he could really give him a bit of his mind.

At the voice ringing in his ears, Ciel managed to just about focus on Sebastian. Moving to sit up, Ciel winced at the pain in his body. It was hard to move at all, limbs much heavier than Ciel remembered them to be, as he lifted a hand to his head he felt the banging of his brain's rejection at the movement.

Why was he in so much pain?

This wasn't normal, no disease Ciel had heard of made a person feel like this.

"I don't think I could stomach food" The young 'Master' muttered, feeling more like a sickly child with each breath he took.

Sebastian sighed, moving the tray on the trolley closer to the bed, keeping it near the edge as he sat himself down beside Ciel, wrapping him carefully in the blankets and lifted him once more to his lap so the boy could sit upright but still lean on something, that being his chest.

After all, he couldn't have Ciel lie down and eat- he might choke then.

"You must eat, you'll recover faster this way," Sebastian instructed as he picked up the spoon and dipped it in the soup, bringing it to his master's lips.

Ironically, the soup before his lips smelt heavenly.

The Irony of course being that it had been made by the Devil. Or a demon of some sort, Ciel had never been very clear if his Butler was a demon or the Devil they seemed to just blur into one. Once again Ciel was amazed at just how good the body behind him felt, warming his cold heart and making feelings come back to his numb fingers.

Opening his mouth, as if talking was too much trouble, Ciel waited for the soup to be fed to him.

Sebastian smiled lightly at the way Ciel parted his lips so obediently for him. Due to his demon nature, his morals were low, if non existence, so he felt no shame in the way he thought about his child master.

Moving the spoon into Ciel's mouth, he let it rest on the boy's tongue and allowed the boy to close his lips around it and tipped the liquid into his mouth, ruby eyes hungrily watching the other's throat as he swallowed. Removing the spoon, he dipped it in the bowl again, drawing back more liquid. "How is it, my lord?"

Ciel only grunted in response.

The soup tasted like fire as it slid down his throat, like it was burning everything in it's path. Damn his butler, the bastard was up to something, and although Ciel couldn't think of what that might have been just yet, he knew that Sebastian would take every given opportunity of hurting him, or disobeying his wishes in the slightest of manners just to annoy him.

As the spoon moved back to his mouth, Ciel turned his head away, ending up with it pressed against Sebastian's chest.

No, he didn't want any more fire burning him thank you very much.

Sebastian sighed, watching a few droplets fall and managing to catch them- only barely. After all, he was one hell of a butler.

Placing the spoon down in the bowl, making sure it didn't fall in completely (it couldn't though, due to size), he gently stroked Ciel's cheek with his gloved thumb, moving it slowly to the boy's lips. "Open up, you need to eat to get stronger and healthier," he spoke in a firm yet gentle and scolding tone, the soup bowl resting on the tray near the bed as he leaned back against the headboard, Ciel leaning against his chest.

If Ciel had been healthier he would have yelled at Sebastian for touching him in such a manner, just who did the Butler think he was, demon or not there was only so much he could do before Ciel scolded him. Still, he wasn't healthy, and all he could manage in protest at Sebastian's words was to nip the thumb that moved over his lips.

Inwardly he was smirking, that would teach his damned Butler for stepping across the line. Sure it was only a nip of his thumb, but in his weakened state Ciel was comparing that to a punch in the face.

Contrary to looking annoyed, Sebastian looked rather amused at the sharp nip to his thumb. Even with the Black Plague, the boy still had some fight in him. "Shall I force you to eat?" the demon asked softly, pressing his thumb to the boy's lip again, parting it softly and gently easing open Ciel's jaw. "You need to eat this to get better."

Ciel wasn't sure if the rumbling that came from his throat was a growl in protest, or if his stomach was begging for food. Either way he gave Sebastian a look that said he was clearly pissed off. The young Master wanted to bitch and swear at Sebastian, for how shitty his soup tasted, and how much of a crappy butler he was, but he couldn't get any words to leave his mouth.

Oh he tried, moving his lips and making a vague sound, but there just wasn't enough energy in him to talk,so he supposed that must mean he did need the crappy soup, even if it burning his throat...

Hold on, maybe the soup had stunned his vocal cords!

That's what the bastard Butler had been up to. Giving Sebastian a look that clearly said 'I just caught onto why your soup tasted so bad', Ciel closed his mouth, trying to pull his head away from Sebastian, but he only ended up slipping, his lips brushing Sebastian's before he was slouching against the firm body.

The demon only smirked, watching his master's face.

Oh yes, Sebastian knew that Ciel was angry, and it only made it so much more amusing for him… But when the lips brushed his own, the demon only made a small note of it, not moving, waiting for the other to realise his mistake. Instead, he silently pulled Ciel closer, leaning down slightly so his lips were beside Ciel's ear.

"Open your mouth for me. I'm going to put it in, and you're going to swallow, understand?" he practically purred in the other's ear.

Why yes he was only talking about the soup and spoon.

Why?


	6. Chapter 5

At the hot breath on his ear, Ciel's eyes slipped shut, his mouth opening just as Sebastian requested. The words falling from those devilish lips sounded so naughty, Ciel couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine as he thought about just what Sebastian could have meant. Of course he knew it was soup (at least, he thought he knew it was soup) but that didn't stop the beginning of a fantasy start in his head. He'd have to remember that one for later. i"Sebastian"/i Ciel groaned out, his voice cracking slightly as his tongue flickered out, licking his own lips.

The demon smirked at the way his name was spoken, ruby eyes narrowing as he watched his young master licking his lips.

What a beautiful image- such a pure boy still despite his many troubles, and the demon naturally had the urge to corrupt, dirty and destroy.

He continued to feed the boy, watching the way those soft and childish lips closed around the spoon and sucked away and swallowed the liquid.

"Good boy," the demon practically purred with a smirk.

Ciel managed to finish the soup with no more trouble, quietly slurping up the horrible flavoured liquid, silently hoping that Sebastian put the medication in with the soup, Ciel was feeling his stomach churning, he doubted that he could manage any more, unless it was forcefully shoved down his throat.

Amongst other things.

Squirming in Sebastians lap slightly, Ciel place his hands in his own lap, his face flushed as he looked up to Sebastian with lidded lustful eyes.

The demon merely smiled down at his master, leaning down and over the boy so he could place the now empty plate on the tray with the rest of the food- only some breads without anything sweet or oily on top.

That would make his master ill.

Plain bread was best- fresh bread at that too. "You're doing well, master," he spoke in the other's ear softly, not missing the blush on the other's adorable cheeks. Grasping the bread, he brought it back to the young Phantomhive heir and moved it to his lips. "Open your mouth, take this, it will make you feel better soon."

Oh yes, Sebastian could almost guess what was on his young master's young pre-teen mind.

Hormones were lovely, weren't they?

He'd need to give his master 'The Talk' soon, wouldn't he? Ah…

More food?

Ciel doubted that he ate this much when he was feeling fine! Just what was his Butler trying to do, fatten him up? Not that Ciel was in any position to complain, he was suffering from the black plague and was currently nestled in his daemons lap being fed. Parting his mouth and taking in some more of the food, Ciel hummed softly, his eyes slipping closed as his tongue flickered out, tasting the tips of Sebastian's fingers.

This action did not escape the butler's attention and he raised a brow at the way Ciel's tongue darted along the tips of his fingers. Pulling his fingers away so his master could chew, he smirked, watching it before leaning down so his lips were by the boy's ear, his hot breath landing on the sensitive flesh.

"Good boy… Swallow it…"

Sebastian's teasing was really starting to get to Ciel, but despite the boys usual power all he could do in response was moan pathetically, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as he tried to will his throat to relax, wanting to swallow what he had just chewed, but despite himself fearing the gag reflex that often took over a sick person.

Finally he had managed to swallow the food, feeling his stomach jump in protest before settling back down.

"N-no more" Ciel had managed to pant out, his eyes squeezing shut as his hands moved to his stomach, fingers clutching at his own clothes before his eye blinked open to Sebastian, a pleading look in his eyes. "E-enough!"

Sebastian gave a soft sigh, nodding as he placed the food down on the tray and pushed it away far enough that it would not be accidentally jolted or tipped over in any sudden movements his master might make. "Of course young master, but you have to eat well to recover," Sebastian instructed as he placed his arms gently around the frail boy.

Ciel could only let out an overjoyed noise, the food finally stopping their invasion of his mouth. Although he had to admit (to himself of course) that he did miss the fingers probing at his mouth. His own fingers clutching at his stomach, Ciel leant heavily into Sebastian, one of his hands weakly reaching out to grab one of Sebastians, moaning at the warmth he could feel under his fingers.

Moving Sebastians hand with his own, Ciel pressed it to his stomach, his shirt easily slipping back over their hands, flesh pressed against flesh. It was so comforting to feel the warmth surround him, not only from behind, but now from the fingers resting on his stomach.

Closing his eyes, Ciel let out a soft breath, fingers entwining with Sebastians.

The demon merely played along with his master's wishes, gently rubbing Ciel's stomach to spread the warmth the boy was clearly craving. It was odd for demons and the dead to have warmth in general, but he was special, and he was one hell of a butler. "Is there anything you want, young master?" he asked in the other's ear, making sure his hot breath landed on the shell and lobe of his ear.

Ciel didn't answer, instead falling asleep against his Butler.


	7. Chapter 6

The demon merely played along with his master's wishes, gently rubbing Ciel's stomach to spread the warmth the boy was clearly craving. It was odd for demons and the dead to have warmth in general, but he was special, and he was one hell of a butler. "Is there anything you want, young master?" he asked in the other's ear, making sure his hot breath landed on the shell and lobe of his ear.

Ciel quickly fell asleep against his butler, his eyes slipping shut as he fell into the black that was his mind. The beginning was the same as usual, like every other dream he had been made to suffer though as like, but he could quickly see a somewhat startling change.

A burning sensation surrounded him, his heart was beating quickly but he was breathless, struggling in the air. The atmosphere around him felt heavy, his knees buckling underneath him, searching for that figure in the dark. It was always Sebastian who stepped towards him, but right now Ciel couldn't even feel his presence.

There was something darker lingering in the background, waiting to strike. Fear, a somewhat new emotion to Ciel, had settled in his chest and before he knew it he was calling out _"Sebastian!"_

Liquid black smog dripped from somewhere above the boy, quickly turning to thick gas where the demon stepped out of, ruby eyes shining and wide smile on his lips as he formed behind the boy, wrapping one arm around the boy's waist, the other one's hand covering Ciel's eyes, pressing their bodies close. "Yes, my lord?" he practically purred, bringing them together flush against one another.

The hand around Ciel's body began to slowly rub circles against the younger male's hip, trailing lower and across his stomach, teasing his lower abdomen with gloved hands. "What is your wish, my lord?" The dream butler murmured hotly in Ciel's ear, nipping at the lobe once before running his tongue along the outer shell.

The presence of his butler was usually welcomed, but Ciels body seemed to be playing tricks on him, there wasn't this usual spark between them when they touched. It was dull and lifeless, like what Ciel had always imagined a demons heart to contain, but the laughter he could hear in Sebastians voice only increased the feelings that were overwhelming his body.

Feeling weak, powerless, Ciel didn't fight the touch of his butler like he would have usually done, if anything he felt himself leaning into the touch, trying to get more of that feeling.

But why?

Arching, Ciel clenched his teeth together, his eyes trying to close but having the inability to.

"Do not play games with me" he managed to utter out "What is this sorcery?"

The way that his young master twisted and arched and writhed made the demon smirk against the boy's ear, chuckling hotly and lowly against the flesh.

"There is no sorcery, young master. Whatever are you talking about?" he asked teasingly, one hand keeping Ciel's eyes covered, the other still curled around his waist, sliding along a slim and soft hip, untucking the shirt and sliding a gloved hand along the soft skin.

"We're not playing… Yet…"

The touches against his skin were driving him insane, almost as much as the breath against his skin, the sultry almost husky voice that he was hearing.

A fire had been started in Ciels body, and Sebastian seemed to be the igniter, it was with this in mind that Ciel quickly decided he wouldn't mind burning to death.

Arching his back and pressing himself against Sebastian in any way possible, Ciel couldn't form any more words with his haze filled mind, letting out a sound of pleasure and-

Falling off the bed.

With his face plastered against the cold wooden floor, Ciel blinked open his eyes, hands going to the wood to push himself to his knees, his night gown flowing around him easily. It looked to be early morning, and although it was strange for Ciel to be up that early it was the least of his worries – he had an erection.

Flushing at this realization, Ciel's hands shot to his lap, covering himself up as his eyes scanned the doorway.

Sebastian was sure to have heard him fall!


	8. Chapter 7

Warning: Bad language and adult situations follow. If you don't like, don't read. No flamers.

Like his young master predicted, within seconds, the door was opened and the demon butler was peeking in, spying the boy on the floor. Crimson eyes blinked and a fine brow quirked as he entered, shutting the door behind him, fixing Ciel with a perfect look of concern, tilting his head.

"Young master, is everything alright?" he asked gently, moving forward to stand before the pre-teen- the boy's head nearly at his crotch level before he knelt down, tilting the other's chin up to look into his eyes before his eyes automatically dropped to the hands on Ciel's lap.

If Sebastian knew what was occurring down there, he certainly didn't show it.

A perfect butler never asked, or embarrassed his master.

Ciel had, unfortunately, been taken a back when he was eye level with Sebastian's crotch, it was naturally drawing his attention, and it was only as a hand appeared in his lap that his eyes focused again. Ciel visibly flinched at the touch to his skin, and the hand rested in his lap over his own hands, before yanking his head out of Sebastian's hold, his eyes narrowing at the demon as his hands clenched in his night gown.

"Everything's fine" Ciel snapped at his butler "I had a nightmare and you were the cause, as usual"

It was true, he did have a nightmare, even if it did turn into some kind of erotic dream.

"A nightmare?" the demon repeated, quirking an eyebrow, not being offended in the slightest by the boy's snarky attitude or the way he had pulled away. A sympathetic look (though it was almost teasing) fell upon the demon's face. "Forgive me master, I did not mean to cause you to suffer discomfort. Shall I help you?" he offered, turning his eyes to the bed, and then to the young mortal before him.

Of course he meant help to the bed and get breakfast, but, he was a demon after all, and who knew if he had a connotation hidden there.

Hands tightening in his lap, Ciel quickly moved his head to the side, glaring at the wall in hopes that Sebastian was taking the slight flush on his face for anger. "Breakfast" Was his simple command. Yes it didn't usually take Sebastian long to get him some breakfast and a pot of tea, but Ciel was hoping it would be just enough time for him to take care of his... problem.

With a frown set on his face, Ciel's eyes glanced to the red ones, as if daring him to question his young masters orders.

With a devilish smile, the demon butler nodded, bowing. "Yes, my lord." Of course he would obey and fetch breakfast. Unfortunately for the young master, it was already cooked and halfway there- it would take under a minute for the demon to walk back and retrieve the tray, then return. The young boy clearly hadn't thought that Sebastian had already made the breakfast by now.

Sighing in relief as Sebastian closed the door behind him, Ciel quickly made his way back onto his bed, pulling the covers up to his chest - what he was about to do was embarrassing, and should Sebastian walk in on him Ciel wanted to be covered, to hide his shame. Biting his lip, Ciel's hands trembled as he hiked up his dressing gown, his toes curling in the bed sheets as he closed his eyes, thankful that the room was still relatively dark due to the thick curtains being closed.

With his legs bent and spread ever so slightly, Ciel's fingers trembled up his milky thighs, eyes glancing to the door before he decided his fate. As his fingers brushed over sensitive skin Ciel couldn't stop the wanton moan leaving his lips, eyes screwing shut in response. Knowing that Sebastian was coming back any minute had somehow made him more sensitive.

Using this to help him along, Ciel began to imagine the demon's fingers moving against him instead of his own, soft pants of 'Sebastian' filling the room.

The butler, just like he had predicted, was only gone for roughly forty-five seconds- roughly long enough for the boy to deem himself safe and start, but then, he heard his name, and though it was panted softly, it still carried with want to the demon butler. After all, the contract between them existed. Returning briskly to the room, he pushed the door, pulling the food in after himself and shutting it, smirking at his master, ruby eyes levelled on the suspicious movements he'd caught beneath the covers.

"Yes, my lord?" He'd heard his name called, after all.

Ciel had been so engrossed with his... movements, he hadn't even heard the food being wheeled in for him, and jumped as he heard Sebastian talk to him, a long moan leaving his lips, his shoulder's hunching.

Ah, he had been close just from listening to Sebastian's voice!

Damn the butler, this must have been some kind of evil magic to get him out of his mind. Slowly his hands stilled, his chest still heaving as he hunched over himself, fingers tightening before he let them slide to his thighs. Coughing slightly, Ciel turned his face away from his butler.

"I was just... I'm..." Okay he was lost for words, and his member was twitching against his leg, he was becoming shamefully aroused at having Sebastian watching him so intently.

A fine eyebrow quirked and Sebastian smirked slightly. "Oh? You were just…?" he trailed off, awaiting an answer to be placed in the space he had left behind. Making sure the door was shut and locked, the butler moved forward until he was stopped by his young master's bed, hearing his panting.

"Is there anything I can help with?" he began, moving to trail a hand along the outside of Ciel's thigh, moving it to rest on his knee.

"Master?" he finished in a low and sensual tone, ruby eyes glittering.

Now, usually Ciel would not ask for any help from his Butler, not unless his life was in danger, but with the hot feeling of the hand on his thigh and then knee, and the way his voice seemed silky smooth, Ciel lost himself to pleasure there, his expression becoming hazy as his face flushed deeply.

"Can you… kiss me?" Ciel had muttered out, knowing full well that the demon knew what he was asking for. At that moment in time he didn't care how slutty and pathetic he came across as, he needed Sebastian and he needed his touch now.

The smirk spread on the demon's lips, ruby eyes narrowing on the boy in the bed. "A kiss?" he repeated, moving to bend down slowly, one hand resting on Ciel's knee, the other moving to tilt his chin up. "Yes, my lord." With that, Sebastian leaned in, kissing his master's lips smoothly and firmly. He knew what Ciel wanted, but he would have the boy begging before he gave it to him.

The kiss to his cold lips was electric.

Before Ciel had even realized his lips had parted, silently willing the Butler to push forwards with what they were doing. Although in the back of his mind there was a voice nagging him that the bastard wasn't about to do anything until he wanted to or he was ordered to do so by his Master.

In Ciel's defence he was feverish, horny, and clearly wasn't thinking like himself.

Moving the kiss himself – he could still take control – Ciel's fingers grasped at the butlers hair, tugging it as he nipped at the demons teeth, hoping to provoke a reaction. Ciel didn't even know what he was doing any more, all he knew was that the kiss was nice, and his other hand had started to move under the covers again.

Boys will be boys.

Smirking, the demon slipped his tongue into the pre-teen's mouth, running it along the other's tongue, cheeks and teeth, understanding the silent demand of the other moving the kiss forward. For Ciel never requested- he demanded. But, Sebastian was not about to be dominated- not in the slightest.

Aiming to make the young Brit dizzy with lust, Sebastian continued the kiss, noticing the movements beneath the sheets.

Oh, he knew what the other was doing.

Grasping at the fabric, the demon yanked it away, breaking the kiss simultaneously, ruby eyes falling to his young master's spread legs and hand working his young cock.

"Young master… What a dirty thing to do," he murmured with a devilish smirk, licking his lips as he felt a stir in his own pants, simply looking at the other.

How far could he push it?

"Spread your legs, nice and wide… Show me master how you touch yourself," he purred, leaning back to survey the other hungrily, "What is it you're thinking of while sinning like this?"

If Ciel had the will power he would have smacked Sebastian right there and then, and silenced the bastard, but unfortunately for him the second that the Butler's eyes laid eyes on what Ciel had been doing under the sheets, the young Master had climaxed, letting out a small yelp as he spilled himself on the blankets, a deep flush staining his face.

Quickly, so that the Butler couldn't stare at him any longer, Ciel scurried out of the bed, throwing his night gown on properly as he pushed at Sebastian, standing as tall as he could before hurrying in the bathroom, a scowl on his face.

"What I think about in my spare time is non of your business, Butler!" Ciel had yelled out over his shoulder, not caring to look back as he slammed the door shut behind him, leaning heavily against the wood, his legs shaking.

"M-make sure my sheets are clean!" The way his voice cracked during his command set Ciel on edge, he didn't know what was happening to his body, but it was interfering with his pride, and his role as the Master of the house. Although his fever was better than it had been, being ill and having changes to his body all at once wasn't making Ciel any better.

Smirking at his young master's reaction, Sebastian chuckled and turned his ruby eyes to the mess on the sheets. That had certainly been an interesting turn of events, considering Ciel had requested that he kiss him and proceeded to pleasure himself beneath the sheets.

Working efficiently, the butler switched over the sheets in a record amount of time, moving to the bathroom door and knocking. He'd certainly been amused by the voice cracking though.

"Young Master, is there anything else I can help with?" he called through the door, a devilish smirk in place.


	9. Chapter 8

After thoroughly scrubbing his hands, Ciel had been about to step in the shower until he heard Sebastian speak. "If I have any meetings cancel them, I'm spending the day in the Phantomhive library." Leaving the conversation there, Ciel rolled his shoulders, he would be dressing himself today, he wasn't about to let the butler take advantage of the situation again.

Quirking an eyebrow, the demon butler merely smirked. "All of them? Very well. But I insist that you stay in bed- you're still sick, young master," Sebastian reminded taking a few steps back to adjust his clothes to be perfect, watching the food tray he had brought in.

"You had best hurry with your cleaning- your breakfast may get cold."

Ciel had spluttered at the comment from his Butler, face bright red, although he had waited until he was sure that the Butler had left the room until he moved from behind his door of safety. Stepping out, dressed in nice properly fashioned clothes - that he had put on himself instead of letting (making) Sebastian.

Ciel only had a bite to eat before he was in the library, researching on his body's changes.

After much searching he finally found something that might help him - A Guide to a Growing Child. Why it was in there Ciel didn't know, but he was thankful.

Obviously Ciel skipped to the end of the book, he had no use for the information on babies, but as he started to read a blush covered his face.

Oh My.

This is what would happen to him?

Walking over to a desk, his eyes glued on the book, Ciel sat himself down, his foot tapping on the floor.

A knock resounded on the library door, a pause, before Sebastian pushed open the entrance and walked in, holding a tray with a cake and a cup of tea. "Young master, I have brought you a cup of Russian Caravan tea and a raspberry cheesecake," the butler spoke as he placed it on the desk by Ciel, smiling curtly at the boy, trying to avoid smirking at the title, and section of the book that the preteen was reading.

Ciel had barely acknowledged his Butlers presence, giving a hum as his menu was described. The teenager was far too busy looking through the book, cringing at the pictures of where he would develop hair... gross.

Before Sebastian could leave however, Ciel threw the book onto the table, leaning against the heavy oak as he fixed the Butler with a stare. "You knew this was going to happen..." Not a question, just a very aggravated statement.

Couldn't the Butler have at least warned him?

But then Ciel had to remind himself, Sebastian wouldn't do anything unless ordered to.

Bloody demon Butler.

Sebastian gave a coy, yet innocent, smile. "Of course I knew this would happen," he said simply, "It is only human nature." He had simply decided to wait until the moment came when he would have to explain what was happening to the pre-teen's body.

That, and he hadn't been given any orders.

Oh well~…

"Should I have warned you, young master?"

"Of course!" Ciel had snapped back before huffing and closing his only revealed eye, letting his head drop against his chest as his eyebrows furrowed in thought. Well, someone should have told him, or at least left a message for him so that he knew that something was going to change.

Now that he knew about it, it seemed almost… obvious.

Slowly his good eye opened, travelling up from the demon butlers feet, up his legs, across his thighs, hovering over his hips before his chest, and then finally, meeting the demon's eyes.

"Is there anything else I should know that you have been keeping from me?" By this he was obviously referring to both the black plague that had a hint of demon attached, and the new demon presence he had felt in the background of his dream before things got a little… steamy.

"I don't want you to keep anything from me any longer, Sebastian, so you better get talking"

Smirking slightly wider, the demon tilted his head, a cheeky twinkle in his ruby eyes. "I suppose that was an order, wasn't it?" he teased lightly before sighing almost dramatically, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I guess I have no choice then."

Taking a few steps forward, the butler paused by the desk, placing the tray of food and tea down upon it and plucked up the book the pre-teen had been reading, opening it up to the first page that would be relevant.

"This book will tell you absolutely everything. Well, within reason. For everything it does not tell you how to do, I would be more than happy to demonstrate and assist with." His lips quirked further, leaning down to casually pat his young master's thigh.

"Even with things such as masturbation," he said bluntly.

Ciel slapped his butlers hand away from his thigh, not only had it been uncomfortable, it had also sent goosebumps everywhere over his skin. "You honestly believe that I will need more than just a written instruction to do such a impure and quite frankly, boring task?" the 'young master' had snapped at his ever so helpful butler.

But then he was curious, if his Butler was so readily offering his assistance, was there something in the book that wasn't mentioned, something that could only be passed on by doing instead of being told?

Ciel's eyes narrowed suspiciously, tilting his head as he stared up to Sebastian. "I suppose you could teach me, prove yourself of some use. But the second I tell you to stop, you do so, understood?" Folding his arms over his chest, Ciel pushed himself away from the desk, glancing over his shoulder to Sebastian as he swayed his hips.

"But it will have to wait until tonight, I things to do, places to go, people to see."

Waving his hand in dismissal, Ciel left the Butler to his secretive ways.


End file.
